


Too bloody tight

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cock Tease, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum's jeans appear to be getting tighter and tighter. Ben noticed too.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Too bloody tight

**Author's Note:**

> How tight were Callum's jeans on the latest EE episode? I mean come on, of course it's going to drive Ben wild...

When Ben let himself into the flat Callum was in the kitchen washing up. His back was to him and his arse was wiggling slightly with the exertion of scrubbing a particularly stubborn frying pan in the soapy water. Ben’s mouth went dry at the sight. 

When they met for the first time Callum wore normal jeans. Straight cut and turned up at the bottom, they might have hugged his generous thighs slightly but they did him no favours in other areas. A bit baggy around the bum area and something which he probably bought at the supermarket the same time he was buying a weekly shop, they weren’t fashionable or flattering. 

The longer they knew each other, the more Callum’s taste improved. Ben liked to think that it was his own style rubbing off on his boyfriend, but personally he never even considered buying jeans as tight as Callum did. 

There was a light blue pair, the first time Callum poured himself into them it did strange things to Ben. Seeing his boyfriend with skin tight denim was something else. His thighs seemed even thicker, his arse was banging and his crotch left absolutely nothing to the imagination. They’d met up at the Vic for a lunchtime drink, Ben hadn’t noticed what he was wearing at first as Callum was already sitting at a table when Ben walked in and joined him. It was only when his boyfriend stood up to order them some food that Ben’s breath caught at the obscene sight of Callum’s arse squeezed into the blue material. The light colour arguably making the skinny jeans seem all the tighter and Callum’s cock all the more prominent as he stood in front of him asking him what he wanted before heading to order. 

With Callum standing at the bar, Ben couldn’t draw his eyes away from his arse, he was leaning over, his bum sticking out slightly and Ben swore the seam was about ready to burst open to expose his flesh underneath. The tightness confirmed to Ben that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing underwear, the line from his pants would be immediately obvious but there was nothing.

Callum standing there, looking like that with tight jeans and no underwear… there was only one way this was going to go and that was rock hard. Ben’s own slightly more modest jeans were as tight as Callum’s suddenly, the crotch area straining and he got up and rushed over to where his boyfriend was. Ben whispered in his ear to get in the toilets now, his voice catching as his erection brushed up against Callum’s thigh.

Ben waited in the toilets and Callum walked in a moment later, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him into a cubicle, closing the door quickly and pinning him up against the wall and grinding their crotches together. It didn’t take long and afterwards they left the pub sheepishly, rushing home to get changed out of sticky jeans since they both came in them like a couple of teenagers. 

Callum learnt pretty fast what those tight jeans did to his boyfriend, the display in the Vic was merely the start. It felt as though anytime he wanted to tease Ben he just needed to put on the garment and he’d get lucky, often not even making it past the front door. Ben would grab him and pull him back, sending him to the bedroom and they would end up getting wherever they had planned to go late. 

Ben started to become immune to them though, the initial thrill started to wear off after a couple of months. Callum had to say he was a bit disappointed, it made him feel wanted and desirable when Ben reacted like that towards him and now he wasn’t getting the reaction he wanted anymore he missed it. Ben still wanted him of course, he still cupped his arse with his hands and pulled his crotch closer to his own, still took great pleasure in helping him out of them and peel them down his legs. But the raw animal need had gone. Callum missed Ben tugging at his clothes and desperately biting his neck. He missed that Ben couldn’t keep his hands off of him. 

That all changed when Callum found possibly the tightest jeans possible to buy. He waited until Ben popped out and went to pull them out of the wardrobe, he stripped out of the looser pair of jeans he was currently wearing and then set about pulling on the new ones. He got a sweat on, the material had some stretch but it was still an effort pulling them up and over his knees, harder still to get them to cover his thighs. He wondered if maybe he should have got the next size up, but by jumping up and down and tugging he finally got them up and over his bum, fastening them easily. 

He liked the way they felt, it felt like they were cupping his arse and balls and as he checked his reflection out in the mirror he blushed slightly. He could almost see the outline of his cock, he was thankful the jeans were black, if they were a lighter colour he didn’t think he’d be able to go out in public in them, but at least the dark colour was somewhat of a disguise for his package. As he checked himself out he knew that Ben was going to appreciate them and he smugly ran a hand down his butt cheek in the reflection. He went and stood in the kitchen, already deciding where to stand for maximum impact for when Ben returned home and he waited. 

He was washing up when Ben got in, he’d purposely decided to stand so the first thing Ben saw when he got back was his arse. He knew his boyfriend loved his bum, loved the round fullness of it and he loved to bite and kiss at it, stroking it and giving it a little slap. Callum loved that too and was more than happy to present it on a platter to Ben, for him to do whatever the hell he wanted with it. 

As he heard the door open he was scrubbing at a pan, it had caked on grease from breakfast and he was purposely moving his bum around hoping to catch Ben’s eye. He knew from the gasp behind him that his plan worked. Whatever Ben had been holding was dropped to the floor and before he knew it he felt hands on his arse and Ben’s breath was warm on his ear. 

“You’re such a cock tease you know” he was growling deep and gravely, his hands working their way from Callum’s arse and moving round to the front, grasping at the growing bulge in the taller man’s jeans and he felt Ben’s rock hard cock rubbing against his bum where the hands were just a moment ago. Ben started to bite at Callum’s neck while his hands went to work at undoing the zip of the tight jeans. He managed to get the zip down enough to get his hand in, wrapping it around Callum’s length and pulling it out of its prison. 

Callum’s hands were still in the washing up bowl and with Ben wrapped around him he pulled them out and grabbed a hold of the worktop instead, needing something to stabilise him as Ben started to stroke him. Ben was pumping him with one hand while attempting to pull the jeans down with his other one but the garment was too tight and he was getting nowhere. 

“Fuck these are tight babe, how the hell did you get in them.” Ben had to remove his hand and used both to try and drag the jeans down Callum’s legs, but the bastard things were stuck. The rougher the younger man was to try and get them down the more stubborn they were proving to be. The frustration was setting in for them both, Callum was whining as his cock was flapping around with the way Ben was pulling him about and Ben was frustrated that his cock teasing boyfriend was really fucking teasing him this time. 

“Fucks sake pull them harder Ben” Callum was demanding as he tried to help pull them down too. With four hands grabbing at them they still weren’t budging and both of them were getting entirely fucked off with the situation. 

“This isn’t working Cal… I’m getting the scissors”

Callum spun round then, his erection pointing straight at Ben accusingly. Ben looked down, saw the way it was staring him down and said ‘fuck it’ sinking to his knees and taking Callum in his mouth. It didn’t take long and soon the older man was shooting into Ben’s mouth, a hand tangled in his hair and his other hand gripping behind him onto the sink. As Callum came back down to earth he was aware that Ben was still trying to tug down his jeans, he looked down and Ben’s face was a picture. He looked like a kid who dropped his ice cream after a single lick, being so near yet so far to such a treat and not being able to have it. 

Callum laughed to himself and Ben looked up at him sadly, pouting and giving him his best puppy dog eyes and Callum felt bad. He never intended it to go like this, he was hoping Ben could pull his jeans down and fuck him on the kitchen table and he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend with blue balls…

He grasped his waistband with his fingers and started to tug them down, easing them inch by inch down his bum and along his thighs. It wasn’t easy and Ben had to join in to help, well cupping Callum’s arse rather than helping honestly, but eventually the offending jeans were far enough down that Ben was able to fulfil Callum’s fantasy. Going to town on his arse with his mouth first before giving him a thorough rogering bent over the table.

Much later, after maybe a couple more rounds, they had migrated to the bedroom. They were both completely fucked out, knackered and exhausted laying on top of the covers of the bed. The jeans were thrown in a corner, crumpled and in need of a wash after both of them came all over them. Callum was laying on his back with Ben curled against his side, he was running his fingers gently up and down the older man’s stomach, letting them brush the top of his pubic hair before circling round his belly button and then back down again. 

“U’know those jeggings are obscene Babe.”

“They are not jeggings”

“Whatever, but they shouldn’t be legal”

“Not my fault you have a kink”

“Hey, I dare anyone to not get a boner when faced with you wearing those jeans”

Callum smiled to himself, glowing in the compliment. Ben noticed Callum hadn’t responded to his last comment so pulled his head back to look at him. His heart swelled with the soft smile his boyfriend had on his face and he propped his head up on his arm as he continued to watch him. 

“You’re beautiful you know that right Cal?”

Callum looked at him and blushed, hearing himself described like that was was a thrill, it’s not something he’d ever been told before in his life. “You are though” Ben continued as though he knew that his boyfriend wasn’t quite believing it. “U’know it’s not a jean kink I have?” The older man was looking confused. “It’s you. You do that to me. Not the jeans, not the going commando… it’s you. Everything about you drives me crazy. But when you put on those jeans, I know you’re teasing me. I know you want me to be horny. It turns me on because you’re turned on.” 

Callum grabbed Ben’s head and kissed him hard, more in love with the man than ever before. Knowing how his boyfriend felt about him, feeling more loved than he thought possible, it was biggest turn on there was and even without the super skinny jeans, he knew his lover wanted him more than anything else in the world. This here, them, it was perfect. 


End file.
